Chasing Glory
by YumeNouveau
Summary: Sirius is finally competing in the Winter Olympics, and though that is normally enough to make any man throw themselves at the skier's feet, Great Britain's beautiful elusive figure skater does not seem impressed. After Remus turns him down, Sirius has to figure out how to win over the man he's had a crush on for four long years. Fic is finished, next ch will be tomorrow night!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was exhausted. What was supposed to be an fourteen hour flight had somehow become twenty seven between unpredictable weather delays and engine trouble. He'd slept little between unforgiving airplane seats and noisy boarding areas, waking often to damn kids kicking his chair and some lady who thought he was her son and decided to tell him her life story. Sirius hadn't the heart to tell the old, decidedly Japanese lady that, even given his dark hair, he was in fact both British and caucasian, as he listened politely on his seemingly never ending layover. And, despite telling every airport personal in sight that he was competing in the Olympics, no one seemed able to get him on a faster flight. Sirius felt doomed.

With just hours to spare before opening ceremonies, Sirius was barely able to make the staging area as he frantically wheeled in his luggage while simultaneously stuffing an energy bar in his mouth. After checking in, he was handed a uniform and made a mad dash for the changing rooms. Luckily he wasn't alone, although everyone else was fully dressed and chatting together or listening to headphones. Barely missing the toes of another athlete, Sirius shoved his luggage into a corner and leaned against a wall with an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and finally taking a moment to savor the fact that he was indeed, finally, at the Olympics.

When Sirius opened his eyes, his heart almost stopped. Decidedly not a man to get easily starstruck, Sirius was never the less arrested by the sight of the Remus Lupin as he sat casually before him on a bench as if he weren't the most beautiful man in the entire world. Or at least in Sirius' world.

Sirius still remembered how his breath caught the first time he'd seen Remus skate. Four years ago, he and his friends had snuck into a bar at the tender age of sixteen, with some very sketchy fake IDs. While his friends had been caught up in the fun of taking illegal shot after shot, Sirius couldn't tear his eyes from the telly where a young British boy was making his Olympic debut. He skated so gracefully, with such poise and technical skill, that Sirius was enraptured, his heart caughting in his throat every time the boy took a jump, not wanting to see such a beautiful creature fall. Sirius admittedly knew shit about figure skating, the adrylin rush of dangerous sports was more his cup of tea, yet nothing could make him look away as delicate hands arched above Remus' head as he performed gravity defying jump after jump. The boy somehow looked both young and old, an odd mix of vulnerability combined with the weight of the world on his slight shoulders. When the skate ended, Sirius was amazed to hear the announcer state that the boy was the same age as him.

And now, four years later, here they both were. Four years of Remus turning from a sixteen year old boy into a man, though still as beautiful in Sirius' eyes. His hair was a bit longer, kissing the nape of his neck with fringe that he tucked behind his ears. But his eyes looked the same. Young but old, full of determination and a sadness that Sirius wondered how to possibly dispel.

Never one to shy away from what he wanted, Sirius took a confident step forward.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?"

The man looked up, dark amber eyes meeting his own, furrowing as Remus took him in. He glanced to the uniform in Sirius' hand before his features relaxed, probably weary of reporters bargaining him for interviews. Sirius hoped he looked like less of a threat.

"Uh huh," Remus finally replied, leaning back more casually, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Hey, uh," Sirius found himself suddenly nervous as he brushed a hand through his long hair. "So I loved your program at Skate Canada. It was really...uh...nice."

"I'm glad you thought it was 'nice,'" Remus said with a hint of something in his voice that could either be annoyance or humor. Sirius wished he knew which.

"I mean...well, sometime... if you want to get a drink or something…"

"You're drinking before your event?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No but… After? Or," Sirius took a moment to compose himself. He was usually much smoother than this. His friends all called him a regular Casanova with the men. "I'm Sirius."

Remus cocked his head. "And here I thought you were joking."

"What? No," Sirius put his face in his hand. "My name. Is Sirius."

"Ah. Well Sirius, I think you'd better get changed. We have to be in position in fifteen minutes," Remus said, standing in one lithe moment.

"Right," Sirius said, incredibly embarrassed at being brushed of by his long time crush.

"Oh and Sirius," Remus said over his shoulder as he walked toward the door. "Good luck on your slopestyle qualifiers."

Sirius jaw dropped before he banged his head against the wall and wondered where the biggest rock in Korea he could crawl under could possibly be.

Luckily, since Sirius seemed unable to compose a coherent sentence around the man, he was not standing next to Remus as they walked out to represent Great Britain during Opening Ceremonies. His heart beat madly as he waved to the crowds and cameras, awed that all of this pomp and circumstance was for them, wrapped up entirely in the surreal nature of it all.

Once the fanfair had ended, the reality that he would actually have to compete set in. Luckily nerves never bothered Sirius during competition, only, apparently, when he was face to face with beautiful unattainable figure skaters.

Finally able to check into his room in the Olympic Village, Sirius found his skis and gear present along with his fellow teammate James Potter. Unlike Sirius, who trained in Switzerland, James' coach was in Canada, so though they competed for the same team, they barely saw one another except for events and holidays.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it," James said as they finally got a chance to speak, embracing in a tired hug before Sirius sunk onto the bed.

"Almost didn't mate. Bloody airline gave me the run around," Sirius said with a hand over his eyes.

"Well you're here. And just in time. You'd better acclimate to the time change before qualifiers in three days or you'll be screwed."

"I'm already screwed," Sirius sighed, scrunching up on the bed, "I talked to Remus."

"Oh? Ohhhh," James said, well aware of his best mate's long-time crush. "I'm guessing he's not as perfect as on the telly?"

"Sadly, even more so. He turned me down James. Me! Turned down," Sirius lamented dramatically.

"So...you're moving on? Like a normal bloke?" James suggested.

"How can I? You said it, he's perfect. And unattainable. I'm smitten."

"No one says that anymore you old man," James sighed, sitting down to pat Sirius' head sympathetically. "Now come on. We're at the Olympics. Let's get out there and have some fun."

Sirius had been warned, both by coach and teammates, to take it easy partying before his events. And to be fair he was actually taking their advice to heart as he nursed a Vitamin Water while others around him got wasted at one of the many parties in the Olympic Village.

With no alcohol to embolden him, Sirius had absolutely no idea why he decided it was a good idea to approach Remus Lupin once again. The man was dressed in some very tight acid washed jeans and a well-tailored coat, leaning against a wall surrounded by fellow skaters. Sirius knew he didn't belong, but he simply didn't care.

"Can I get a do-over?" he said boldly, walking up beside Remus and interrupting him mid sentence. Luckily Remus looked more amused than annoyed.

"I don't know, can you?" he replied, clutching a drink in one hand.

"You knew who I was and let me make an ass of myself anyway, it's only fair" Sirius said, shaking his head.

"And yet you're back," Remus said.

"I said I was Sirius," Sirius said with a smirk and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, Sirius. Meet Lily Evans and her partner Gideon Prewett."

"Partner as in 'ice dancing,' not romantic," Gideon said with a grin. Sirius smiled back. This was much more what he was used to as far as flirting went.

"Oh don't start," Lily said, rolling her eyes. He could see why she and Remus were friends at least. "I swear, if your ass is sore for qualifiers…"

"Lily!" both Remus and Gideon exclaimed, though the later just shrugged apologetically while Remus simply sighed.

"What? I'm allowed to make some demands of my partner," she huffed before stealing Gideon's drink and downing it in one gulp.

"Can I get a do-over too?" Gideon asked in exasperation and Sirius laughed. Gideon was quite fit, but with Remus in the room, Sirius couldn't be troubled to notice.

"Alright, restart," Lily said. "Hi I'm Lily. I've lost four toenails this year, I love Korean food, miss my bed and can't figure out why that weird guy keeps staring at me."

"Ah, alright then. Er, Sirius Black. Firstly, where'd you lose them?" Remus snorted which Sirius took as a good sign. "It's my first Olympics and I almost missed it. I now hate airplanes, love classic rock, and that weird guy is my teammate James who should be my wingman but apparently got distracted by you, Lily."

Lily shook her head in exasperation before Remus took his turn.

"Remus. I'm tired of Lily showing me her black toe nails. Really Lil, they're gross. I miss my dog and wish I could have a real drink."

"I'm Gideon," the other man began. "I love horror movies and cheesy pick up lines." When he winked at Sirius, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ugg," Lily said, "have you no shame? He's hitting on Remus, not you!"

"Hey, a guy can dream!" Gideon replied and laughed. Sirius smiled and shrugged apologetically

at the extroverted ice dancer.

"So what event are you in?" Lily asked Sirius, attempting to change the subject.

"Slopestyle skiing," Sirius replied.

"Yikes, that's intense," Lily observed.

"Broke three ribs last year, a wrist and two fingers the year before," Sirius said, with an odd sense of pride. He was an adrenaline junkie, the danger excited him in a way that frightened others.

Strangely Remus seemed less impressed than his usual audience who were liken to fawn over his prowess.

"Ouch," Gideon said, eying his friend when Remus failed to respond.

"I've been more careful this year though," Sirius added. "No broken bones yet."

"Miracle of miracles," Remus said, looking around the room as if bored.

"Er right," Sirius replied, finally feeling like he was butting in. "I'll just...it was nice meeting you both. Best of luck." Sirius spun around, walking quickly back to James before he felt more unwelcome.

"Remus, go easy on him, he was gorgeous as fuck!" he heard Gideon say behind him. Sadly the words didn't boost his ego for once in his entire life.

"Who is she?" James asked excitedly the moment Sirius returned.

"What, no 'How did it go Sirius?' or 'You don't need that stupidly beautiful man Sirius?'" the skier lamented as he eyed the bar.

"Huh? Oh right. You're stupidly beautiful Sirius? Now who is she?"

"That's not what I...never mind," Sirius sighed. "Come on, I need some sleep, I'll tell you all about Lily and her toenails if you accompany me back to the room."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sirius woke up with two goals: get Remus not to hate him, and watch the Men's Skate Qualifiers. The latter was easier than the former but Sirius had faith in himself. After a long run, a hearty breakfast, and a trip to a nearby toy store, Sirius found himself in line with the throng of fans going through security to enter the ice arena. James had initially volunteered to accompany him, until he found out that Lily wouldn't be competing until much later in the week. Instead he was hanging back at the Olympic Village to rest and practice. Probably what Sirius should be doing, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

After waiting through fourteen skaters of varying degrees of skill, it was finally Remus' turn on the ice. As he glided gracefully out, Sirius swallowed hard, marveling at his natural charisma as Remus took his place, one leg bent behind him, an arm held high in the air, reaching for something unknown. A perfectly sorrowful song accompanied Remus' poised elegance, his footwork smooth, fluidity leading up to his jumps. Sirius held his breath on every jump, gasping as Remus came down too early on his second triple axel and almost touched the ice with his hand. He regained his composure through two quads but turned the last to a triple, a move which Sirius knew could cost him. Luckily Remus held it together, completing his skate with ease. A look of accomplishment followed by fear and self doubt flitted across Remus features before he bowed to the judges and crowd then made his way off the ice.

Now for Sirius' part. He'd gotten there early to be in place, and just as Remus walked under him toward the kiss and cry, Sirius shouted his name.

Glancing up with sad eyes, Remus looked surprised to see Sirius, and even more so when a stuffed dog fell from Sirius' hands to land in his own.

"Since you miss yours," Sirius shouted, unsure if the other man could even hear him, but was gladdened when a genuine smile crossed Remus' beautiful lips. Remus looked up once more, and their eyes connected before his coach ushered him forward and he was lost to Sirius' view.

Sirius then left to train. He pulled on his ski gear and made his way up the slopes, checking his phone for alerts each time he was stuck on the lift up the mountain. Before the fourth run he found out Remus qualified and Sirius did a little jump in the snow. He hoped it would put Remus in a better mood even if the other man wasn't interested in giving him a chance.

An hour later and Sirius was tired and frozen. Night was falling as he made his last run, stowed his gear, and hightailed it into the nearby showers. After grabbing a towel and change of clothes, Sirius turned on the shower of one of the stalls just as a blond head of hair came into view.

"Oh," said Remus, who Sirius was gladdened to find was still clutching the dog plush.

"Hey," Sirius said, peeling off his shirt. "Sorry, I'm frozen solid. Mind if I shower?"

"Er, no, of course not," Remus said, turning to the side, though Sirius could have swore he was peeking out of the corner of his eye.

Trying not to smirk, Sirius finished stripping before stepping into the stall, groaning as the hot spray hit his aching muscles.

"Good run?" Remus asked, his voice sounding strained over the noise of the water.

"Yeah, bit windy but I didn't fall on my ass too often," Sirius replied, running his hands through long wet hair.

"That's good," Remus replied, and Sirius smiled, realizing the other man was actually making some kind of effort.

"Thank you. For the dog," Remus said after a moment and Sirius peaked his head out of the curtain.

"Glad you like it," Sirius said as casually as possible before ducking back in to finish rinsing off. Seeing Remus clutching the stuffed animal was just about the cutest thing he had ever witnessed in his life.

"I thought...I just thought you were trying to fuck me," Remus said after a moment of silence.

Sirius' ensuing laughter echoing loudly off the tile.

"Hey, don't laugh. The Olympics is notorious for its hookups."

"I know," Sirius said, shutting off the water. He pulled a towel around his waist before stepping out, watching Remus feign disinterest again. He could easily step closer, edging Remus against the wall, eye fuck the man until he gave in and Remus let him have his way. But where was the fun in that?

Plus he had a bad feeling that Remus had met men like that before. Probably hooked up and been dumped by men like that before. There was a hurt in his eyes that did not dissipate, only when Sirius surprised him, caught him off guard. He wanted more of those moments, he longed the other man to learn to trust him.

He let Remus have another look at him while he toweled off his hair before stepping into the stall to change. Sirius had no modesty whatsoever, but he wanted Remus to feel comfortable with him.

"I promise not to ask you out for drinks again," Sirius said solemnly as he shrugged on a leather jacket that he knew he looked sexy as hell in.

"Oh. Yeah see that you don't," Remus replied, looking down at his fluffy black dog.

"You heading back to the Village?" Sirius asked as he gathered his things. Remus nodded so they made their way back, easy banter in the air between them.

Sirius noticed Remus held the plushie to his chest, clutching it tight, which warmed his heart.

"So what's your dog's name?" Sirius asked, pretending he had no idea and definitely didn't follow Remus on all social media accounts.

"Padfoot," Remus replied a bit sadly. "I wish I could have brought him here. You'd think after years of competing I'd be used to being on the road, but I am such a homebody."

"Well I'm great with dogs. So if by next Olympics I've broken a leg or something, I'll bring him for you.

"Do you normally make plans to break bones and babysit dogs four years down the line?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm ambitious," Sirius replied as they joked all the way back to the Village.

The next day Sirius trained early so he could make it to Remus' short program. Knowing Lily would probably be there to cheer for her friend, Sirius was able to drag James along with him as they sat in the stands along with Gideon and other athletes wishing to view the skating.

Sirius laughed as he introduced James to Lily, shaking his head as the redhead had to pull her hand away after his friend caught it in a death grip and forgot to let go.

"Ah, so you can blink," Lily said raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought you had some sort of disease where you could only stare."

"James, pick your jaw off the floor," Sirius laughed, glad to not be on the receiving end of her sharp wit today.

Since Remus had done fairly well in the qualifier, Sirius had an abundance of time to get to know his friends while they waited for him to skate later, chatting and learning what more he could about the man he couldn't get out of his mind.

"So you're really not just looking to get into his pants, huh?" Lily asked bluntly.

"You mean Remus?" James interjected even as Sirius mouthed 'shut up' to his eager friend. "I still remember watching Sirius oogle him as we watched the Olympics four years back. While the rest of us were drinking at the bar, hitting up the cute barmaid...er I mean working on our retirement funds," James backpedaled, "er...well Sirius couldn't take his eyes off him. And it's been nothing but 'Remus this' and 'Remus that' ever since. Although I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting into his pants."

"Super helpful James," Sirius sighed, head in his hands.

"That's...kinda sweet," Lily said, her tone not the least bit sarcastic for once. Sirius peaked between his fingers before ascertaining it was safe to come out of hiding. "He loves chocolate by the way," Lily continued, indicating the chocolate rose Sirius gripped in one hand.

"Oh he knows," James butted in as Sirius shoved him with one shoulder.

"Shut up. You're making me seem like some kind of stalker," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "I just follow him on social media, just like hundreds of thousands of others. It's not a big deal."

"Well I think it's romantic," Gideon said wistfully. "I wish someone would not-stalk me to the Olympics."

"It's not like I came to the Olympics just to hit on him," Sirius added in exasperation. "I entered to see if I could compete at my best. If I ran into Remus, well that was just a bonus."

"And I entered cause I'm an amazing skier," James added as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, well it's too bad that you're gay cause I love skiers," Lily said in an overly forlorn tone.

"Wait no, I'm not…"

"But you've spent the last half hour not able to shut up about Sirius, and even Remus! Just admit it, you're whipped boy," Lily sighed shaking her head.

James sputtered without forming complete words before he stopped, staring at the hand Gideon had placed on his knee. "You know, if you need someone to help you through this confusing time…"

Sirius burst out laughing even as the other two were able to hold a straight face.

He was about to suggest that James just give up and go live in the hills as a hermit when Remus was announced over the loudspeaker.

The crowd cheered and Sirius held his breath. Though he'd seen both of Remus' programs at multiple skates prior, it was nevertheless memorizing to watch the elegant man make his way onto the ice. And much like the previous day, Sirius found himself caught up in the emotions Remus imbued, taking the crowd along for his skate, his story, his passion. If anything, Remus was even better than at qualifiers. His body looked strong, well rested, poised for glory as he got perfect height on ever jump, not under rotating like the previous skate. At the end, Sirius found himself hopping up from his seat, screaming Remus' name along with the crowd, amazed and in complete awe at what he'd just witnessed. And, unlike the previous day, Remus was now smiling, his confidence exuding forth along with relief as he bent at one knee, taking it all in, knowing he had given his all.

This time, Remus looked up at Sirius before he could even say his name, a carefree grin upon his lovely face a Sirius tossed him a chocolate rose. Sirius waited around to see Remus' score before he again had to cut out to practice for the next day's qualifiers. He was nervous for Remus, but even if the other man didn't win the short skate, he could come back the next night in the long program to combine the score for a medal.

As Sirius came down from a great fifth run, he saw a familiar face waiting along the edge, munching on a chocolate rose.

Using his skis to splash a small shower of snow on Remus, Sirius skidded to a haunt as the other man brushed the powder from his jacket.

"Not cool Black," Remus scolded, looking put out. Sirius grinned despite it all before leaning forward to take a bite from the rose. Remus pulled it back before Sirius could take more than a small nibble.

"So how did you do?" Sirius asked, shaking snow from his skis.

"Fourth so far, Japan is just too good to beat," Remus said around a mouthful of chocolate. "But I'll give them a run for it tomorrow. I can do more quads than them in the long program."

"Damn, I wish I could watch that," Sirius lamented. His qualifiers would be around the same time unfortunately.

Remus shrugged it off and took the last bite of his rose. As they made their way back, Sirius could tell that parties were already getting under way. The common areas were packed with athletes celebrating with copious amounts of alcohol and very little clothing given the state of the weather.

"You off to celebrate?" Sirius asked, eying the festivities.

"Nah," Remus said, wincing slightly as they took a small flight of stairs toward the elevator.

Sirius frowned, noticing only now how Remus tread with a slight limp and shortened his steps. It must've killed him to walk out to the slopes with sore feet and in the cold no less.

"Come up to my room," Sirius said, causing Remus to turn and sputter. "Not...not like that. I was going to soak my feet in the tub and could use some company."

"Oh," Remus thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah alright, if you need the company."

Sirius could tell Remus wasn't about to let on at how his feet hurt and allowed the man his dignity. Passing fellow Brits and wellwishers, the men hugged and high-fived teammates before Sirius slid the keycard into his door. James was probably still out training, so they had the room to themselves. He just hoped Remus didn't feel awkward.

Groaning, Sirius removed his boots, socks, and rolled up his pant legs as he filled the tub and threw in some epsom salts in for good measure. Remus stood at the door eying him, tense and not the least bit disrobed. Only once Sirius sat on the edge of the tub, hissing as his cold feet hit heated water, did Remus take a step in. The man was not the trusting type it seemed.

Sitting on the side of the tub, Remus pushed up his trouser legs before eying Sirius meaningfully. "Fair warning. Lily isn't the only one with foot problems. Comes with the territory of skating," Remus stated. When Sirius only shrugged and leaned back against the tile wall, Remus finally took off his shoes and socks, piling them neatly before he too sank his feet into the hot water.

Sirius attempted not to stare but it was difficult. Remus' feet were red and swollen in places, bruised in others, and multiple surgical scars criss crossed along the top of one foot and the ankle of the other. It was hard not to wince in sympathetic pain.

"Pretty ugly huh," Remus said after a moment, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Like you said, comes with the territory. Two months back I landed so hard on my ass, it was purple and green for a month!" Remus chuckled and Sirius was glad to have relieved the tension. "Plus, it's kinda nice to know you aren't perfect."

Remus gave him an odd look, trying to decipher if he was being sarcastic or not. "I'm far from perfect," he finally replied, looking up at the ceiling.

Sirius didn't feel like arguing and instead took in the sight of the beautiful skater he'd longed for, deciding he'd never quite pictured this in his fantasies, yet loving it nonetheless.

"Lily told me you watched me compete four years ago," Remus said suddenly, turning back to Sirius.

"Bunch of gossips," Sirius muttered shaking his head and blushing slightly.

"Actually she said James told her you spent all night in a bar staring at my ass."

"That is not…" Sirius started before he saw Remus' sly grin. "You're having me on. Great. Well yes, I knew who you were before getting here, happy? Unlike you, playing dumb when we met."

Remus smiled and looked down at the water, trailing a hand lightly through it. Damn, Sirius wondered, how did every single movement on and off the ice look so graceful?

"I was at the Winter X Games last year. Saw you compete."

"Oh," Sirius said, amazed that their paths had crossed and yet he'd had no idea.

"Granted, I'm not much into extreme sports. But I do recall asking Gideon 'Who the bloody hell is that maniac?'"

"Er…" Sirius said, scratching the nape of his neck.

"It was you by the way."

"Yeah, I figured," Sirius said with a haphazard grin.

"You were crazy...crazy good."

"Thanks," Sirius said, awed that Remus had actually noticed him.

"I remember seeing you at the end, I guess your version of the kiss and cry? You looked so shocked you'd won that you fell over."

"Thanks for reminding me," Sirius said rubbing his ass. "You're lucky you get a kiss and cry area, we just have to stand there all alone in the snow after our race, not getting any action."

"We don't normally kiss there you know, although there is definitely a lot of crying."

"What a wasted opportunity. I'd take it very literally if I had a kiss and cry," Sirius replied.

"What, you big tough skiers need someone to kiss you and make it all better?"

"Maybe not all of them, but I'm a fragile flower," Sirius said dramatically.

Remus was silent for a minute before he replied. "Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"Alright, I'll kiss you there. If you get an Olympic record," Remus added smuggly.

"A record? But…" Sirius flung his head back in exasperation. "Yeah, alright. You'd better believe I'll hold you to your promise though." His mind was reeling. Had Remus really just offered to kiss him? It was a long shot, but that the skater might be giving him a slight chance meant the world.

Remus shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, then bent to rub his feet for a minute, a slight wince furrowing his brow.

"Better?" Sirius asked and the other man nodded.

"Yeah, I'd better go rest. Good luck tomorrow alright? Remus said, getting out of the tub. Sirius felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and wished it would stay there forever.

"You too. You'll be brilliant, I know it."

"Thanks," Remus said, smiling genuinely before letting himself out, leaving Sirius wondering what the hell just happened. Between getting Remus into his hotel room and the other man offering to kiss him, his thoughts were spinning. Tomorrow was either going to be the best or most disappointing day of his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit Sirius, you won! You actually won," James hollered, hugging Sirius tight as he stared in complete disbelief at the scoreboard.

Sirius had skied fourth to last, landing ever jump and trick with ease, even sticking his backwards landings, a feat that often tripped him up badly. Then he'd had an agonizing wait as the top three skiers went, two Russians and a Norwegian. And somehow he'd beaten them all. One had a lower technical score and the last two touched the snow on their landings. And now he was an honest to god Gold Medalist. Sirius could hardly breath.

The two runner ups walked over to shake his hand and congratulate him as James whooped and ran across the snow with the British flag like a maniac for his friend's victory. Sirius looked around, watching as cameras closed in on his reaction and reporters began to make their way towards him. He gave a few automatic answers to questions he could hardly remember in his dazed state before making his way toward the edge of the crowd. And there, smug and shaking his head, was Remus.

Sirius gasped as the other man hopped the fence, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him soundly. Kissing him back seemed as natural as breathing as Sirius buried his gloved fingers in the other man's hair and pulled him close. When they parted they were both smiling like idiots.

"I didn't get an Olympic record you know," Sirius explained as he pressed his forehead to the other man's.

"I know, couldn't resist though," Remus replied kissing him again.

The hollars from the crowd finally permitted his ears as Sirius pulled away sheepishly, yet keeping an arm around Remus' slim waist.

"How did you do?" Sirius asked before more reporters could swarm.

"Second, silver," Remus replied, though with a smile. "Didn't fall on a single jump. Japan's was just better."

Sirius pulled him in for another kiss. "Damn, that's incredible though. I'll have to go back to my room and watch a replay."

"What you're not going to ask me out for a drink?"

"I distinctly remember you asking me not to try that move again," Sirius chuckled, attempting to duck away from reporters as he dragged Remus away.

"I guess I wouldn't mind so much now," came a warm reply.

"Then let's go celebrate."

"I thought you meant alcohol," Sirius asked as Remus nursed a hot cup of tea, although honestly he found it incredibly endearing.

"If I drink, I'll most likely fall asleep," Remus admitted, looking a bit longingly at Sirius' beer. It had taken them forever to get any drinks, the bars in the Village were slammed in celebration. During that time, both their phones had blown up, not only with well wishers, but friends and teammates sending the now viral video of their very public kiss. Although there was the expected hate, Remus and Sirius had decided to focus on the plethora of supporters who, not only had their backs, but thanked them for showing such open displays of affection and hoping it would be much more common in the future.

Both men had finally decided to turn their phones off after the barrage became overwhelming, deciding to focus on their victories instead.

"How are your feet?" Sirius asked, noticing Remus was leaning against a wall, keeping the weight from his right foot. Sadly there were no seats available or Sirius would have snagged one for the other man.

"Not great," Remus admitted with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure it's not how you planned to celebrate, but if you want to come up to my room and soak them again?" Sirius suggested. His eyes widened as Remus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"Mine's closer."

After a brisk walk Sirius found himself somehow standing inside Remus' room, a place he never imagined he'd be fortunate enough to be. He looked around, taking in neat piles of folded clothing and sequined skating costumes hanging on a rack in the corner.

"Roommate's out," Remus supplied as he turned on the water and filled the tub. With less trepidation than before, Remus stripped off his shoes and socks and sank his feet into the tub with a groan of happiness. Sirius quickly followed suit.

"I think we suddenly became LGBT ambassadors," Remus laughed, setting his phone by the tub.

"Nothing better than having two hot Olympians to represent a cause," Sirius said, flicking a bit of water at Remus with his foot.

"Here you go calling me hot again," Remus said, splashing back.

"I never said you were hot before," Sirius explained, his pant legs now soaked, "I said you were perfect."

"Oh. Right." Remus glanced at him before looking down at this own wet clothing.

"You might freeze if you keep that on," Sirius suggested, his heart hammering in his chest. He'd seen the look in Remus' eye, the hunger and want. But he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. Not again. But he sure didn't mind nudging the other man just a bit.

"Ah, yeah. Purely for health reasons," Remus said, shucking his shirt off and over his head.

Sirius drank in his eyes first, a bit wary and nervous, before he scrolled appreciatively down to take in Remus' fit frame. Strong yet slender shoulders, defined arms, and a flat perfect stomach with hip bones that begged him to grab and hold onto for dear life. Fuck, Sirius felt himself getting hard already.

"You should take yours off too," Remus suggested, but Sirius simply leaned back and shrugged.

"My shirt's not…" Remus splashed him, "wet. Huh, that's odd," Sirius said with raised eyebrow before peeling his shirt off.

Remus started unabashedly and Sirius couldn't help but grin. He knew he was fit, hours upon hours on the slopes, at the gym, and running kept him in peak form. More built than Remus, muscular though not bulky, Sirius was proud of his body and from the catch in his breath, the blush on his cheeks, it looked like Remus appreciated it as well.

"Shit," Sirius whispered against hungry lips as Remus suddenly straddled him, almost causing the two of them to fall off the edge of the tub. But Sirius held on, one arm against the edge and the other firmly planted on Remus' incredible ass.

Remus kissed with as much passion as he skated. With a moan, Sirius tangled his fingers in Remus' hair, holding him tight, not willing to let the skater go for fear he'd gain some sanity and change his mind. But Remus only wrapped his thighs more firmly around Sirius hips, long cool fingers digging into the muscles of his back before tracing around to his chest and running up and down his pectorals. Sirius was in heaven.

Then he felt Remus begun to rock against him and he took it all back. This had to be a dream, a delusion, some kind of hallucination he was having after cracking his head open on the last jump. But when Remus' hard cock pressed into his stomach, Sirius knew this had to be real, because though he'd hoped and dreamed, he'd never once thought he'd get this far with the man he'd lusted after for four long years. And now, not only was he in Remus' room, but the other man had his tongue down his throat and his cock seaking friction against his own skin.

With one quick movement, Sirius stood, spun them, and placed Remus where he previously sat. Remus looked down at him with lust filled eyes as Sirius then knelt in the tub, warm water thoroughly soaking his pants, yet he was hard pressed to care about anything other than the gorgeous man sitting before him.

"Can I suck you?" Sirius asked, his voice coming out almost hoarse with need as he ran his hands up and down Remus' thighs. As if in answer, Remus spread them wide, leaning back but still watching Sirius, biting his lower lip as Sirius drew his hands up farther. He then palmed Remus through his trousers, pressing firmly against the solid bulge of a confined cock and tight balls.

"Don't you dare stop," Remus commanded and Sirius was only too happy to oblige. His fingers found the firm outline, tracing it against the wet fabric, feeling the other man's erection twitch under his ministrations as he spread his legs even wider. Then with a hasty movement, Sirius pulled down the other man's zip and pushed the cloth aside as Remus' cock sprang free.

"Fuck," Sirius marveled as the beautiful sight of Remus' cock arched up, flushed and heavy and unbelievably long. Sirius swallowed hard. Remus wore some tight outfits for his skate, but he never imagined he was hiding all this beneath it. There was no way he could fit even half of it in his mouth, and Sirius was no stranger to deep throating.

"Problem?" Remus asked as Sirius sat there in stunned silence

"Quite the opposite," Sirius replied before leaning in and taking a taste. He slid his tongue around the head then in a long line up the shaft, ending right where he'd begun.

Remus was gripping the base with one tight fist, a look of concentration overwhelming his features as he fought the need to buck his hips. With one hand above Remus' own and the other kneeding at the skater's thigh, Sirius ducked his head to take Remus down his throat. He felt Remus twitch in his mouth, his cock thickening on his tongue as Sirius sucked him hard, giving the other man the suction he so craved.

Sirius decided he could do this all night. Though his jaw was quickly getting sore from the ample mouthful, the amazing needy sounds emanating from Remus' throat, the salty taste of precum, and the incredibly erotic feel of that giant cock in his mouth had Sirus more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. His own erection strained against his soaked pants, begging to be played with, longing for the touch that would bring about release. Yet Sirius didn't give in, he wanted so much more from this encounter than a blowjob and a wank.

Lifting his hips off the rim of the tub, Remus couldn't hold back as he pushed his cock into Sirius' mouth, fucking as far as Sirius allowed as he gasped and moaned with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Damn you're good at that," Remus muttered, pulling at Sirius' hair with a free hand. "You make me...I'm so close."

Sirius pulled off with a pop, saliva and cum mingling in his mouth before Remus could finish. When Remus groaned in frustration and continued to jerk himself off, Sirius stilled his hand.

"Not yet, please."

"I'm so...so close," Remus whined and Sirius pushed up, placing a hand on each thigh and kissing him soundly.

"I know, but wouldn't you rather come with that massive cock up my ass?"

Remus had to grab himself hard to keep from coming on the spot, causing Sirius to smirk. His dirty mouth had brought off many a man, literally and figuratively, yet he didn't want Remus coming prematurely. At least not tonight, before he got what he really wanted.

"Come to bed and fuck me," he whispered in Remus' ear, causing the other man to shiver.

"God yes," Remus replied, standing quickly. Sirius could not help but lick his cock once again, quickly, just enough to make Remus moan before he too stood.

Both men quickly stripped in far too much a hurry to take the time to disrobe one another in any kind of seduction. They wanted one another too much for such a dance tonight. Remus pulled Sirius onto the bed, allowing the skier to straddle him once again, but this time fully naked and able to appreciate one another's bodies in the height of physical perfection. Slight hands skated up Sirius' torso, running over tight abs and grabbing at his hips before pulling him close and gripping his ass. Sirius moaned as their cocks touched, the heat and hardness and want of their flesh made known. Rocking close, Sirius gasped into Remus' mouth, kissing him boldly before Remus trailed his mouth down Sirius' throat in a heat that made its way straight to his groin.

"So are you going to fuck me or what?" Sirius said with a smirk, his chest heaving when Remus glanced up to meet his eyes.

"What do you think?" Remus replied shaking his head. "Can you get...by on the table?"

Sirius glanced over to the nightstand and saw some of the lube and condoms handed out to all the athletes. When the most beautiful people in the world came together, there was bound to be sex, so it was best to make it safe. Sirius grabbed a condom and the lube before settling back into Remus' lap. Before he could squeeze the lube onto his fingers, though, Remus grabbed it from his hands.

"Here, let me," Remus said, slicking his fingers before trailing them along the cleft of his ass.

"Do it," Sirius ordered as he shivered, a mixture of anticipation and the cold slick on his heated skin.

"Have you...this isn't your first time right?" Remus asked tentatively, pressing at his entrance softly, testing and not yet breaching.

"It...it's definitely been awhile. I usually top."

"Oh, I mean we can switch if you…"

"No!" Sirius practically shouted, looking down at Remus. "I want you so bad, please Remus, you have no idea how much I need your cock in me now."

Remus nodded, swallowing down his misgiving as he pulled Sirius in for a kiss. Just then, Sirius felt a finger enter him, stretch him, slowly and carefully. He rocked into the touch, relaxing as it began to feel good, to make his cock harden further. Remus continued to work him open, soon with two fingers, followed by a third, until Sirius was gasping and begging for his cock.

"Do you want to lay down?" Remus asked, stroking Sirius' hair from his face and running his thumb over the skier's kiss-plumped lips.

Sirius shook his head. He wasn't much of a passive partner and wasn't about to start now. "No way. I'm riding your cock."

Remus groaned into his mouth before pressing his forehead to Sirius', his breath coming hard and fast. "Then fuck me Sirius."

With one hand behind him, steadying Remus' condom-sheathed length, and the other on Remus' chest, Sirius began his descent. That engorged head was so much thicker than any fingers and Sirius took his time adjusting, biting his lower lip. Just like in competition, he told himself he could do this, reminding himself how good success would feel when he'd finally taken Remus inside him. After another rock of his hips, Sirius felt Remus enter him, the fat cockhead driving a path deep inside him, pressing against every nerve ending and pleasure center as he slowly sank down farther and farther on it.

"You feel so amazing," Remus gasped, gripping Sirius' ass tight, kneading the muscles as he pressed soft kisses to his heaving chest.

"You feel bigger than you look," Sirius replied, his brow furrowed as he continued to take Remus in. He wasn't lying when he said it had been awhile since he bottomed. It had been years, honestly, and he hadn't much liked it. But seeing Remus naked, with that glorious cock, something came over him, taking over his senses and filling him with an overwhelming desire to have Remus deep inside him.

Now he did not regret his decision one single bit, but when Sirius looked down to see he had only taken Remus in half way, he swore and almost gave up.

Sensing his frustration, Remus pulled at Sirius' neck, bringing him in for a quick hard kiss and staring into his eyes. "Here, let me."

With a start, Sirius felt Remus buck his hips, arching slightly into him, not penetrating deeper, but changing the angle and making him see stars.

"Fuck yes, there!" Sirius groaned, clenching down as Remus pegged his prostate over and over, barely able to take a breath as passion overwhelmed him completely. He arched his back, spreading his thighs as Remus drove his cock in, feeling that thick heat inside him, stretching him with the sweetest burn possible. Only when Remus backed off, slowed down, did Sirius look down to find himself seated on Remus lap, having taken his cock fully inside in what was undoubtedly a miracle.

"Now your turn," Remus said between pants, "Ride me Sirius."

Not needing a second bidding, Sirius took to task with fervor. With his arms bracing himself on Remus' legs, Sirius lifted himself before dropping back down, sinking over Remus length over and over, filling himself as both men cried out in unison. Sirius was shaking with need, his cock bobbing against his stomach, precum spilling forth despite being completely untouched.

"Let me make you come," Remus whispered , grabbing Sirius' hips and taking over their dance of need.

And with that simple act of letting go, Sirius felt himself on the edge, knowing there was no possible way he could make this last any longer. He tried to hold back, to reign in his orgasm, to give Remus more pleasure as that thick cock filled his ass, yet it wall all to much too quick. Without any stimulation to his aching cock, Sirius came harder than he ever had in his life. He wreathed and arched against the pleasure, riding Remus as he sought to milk the moment for all he could, gasping and cursing as hot cum shot forth from his cock to coat the skater's flat stomach.

Unable to do anything in his sated state, Sirius fell bonelessly forward on his shaking arms as Remus ran his hands up and down his heaving sides.

"If it's too much, we can stop," Remus said gently as he soothed the other man. But Sirius wasn't having any of it.

"No please, Remus," Sirius begged, "show me you want me."

Sirius missed the fleetingly pointed look Remus shot him before the skater grabbed him, flipping Sirius on his stomach, pinning him to the bed. Long fingers trailed his spine, touching Sirius lightly, reverently, before kissing a path downward. And just as quickly those hands were on his ass, parting him before the press of a cock along his cleft made its way back. Then Sirius felt fullness once again, that thick head sliding in with much more ease though he cried out and tightened around the intrusion nevertheless. Tender kisses along his neck caused him to relax, allowing Remus to drive in, one smooth motion that left Sirius gasping, his own spent cock twitching to life once again against the bed.

He could feel Remus begin to pick up the pace, the width of his cock stretching Sirius over and over, pulling out to make him gasp at the emptiness before breaching again. His nerves felt heightened, overstimulated in his post orgasmic state, each ensuing thrust almost becoming too much. But Remus was right there with him, moaning Sirius' name under his breath, kissing his skin, worshiping his body as his movements became erratic, unable to hold back his passion.

With a loud cry that almost startled Sirius in its intensity, Remus came, cock thickening within him before pressing in hard and deep once more, melting against Sirius' heated skin. He could feel Remus' heaving chest against his back, his lower body held between his spread thighs as shuddering breaths escaped the other man.

Finally Remus seemed able to regain enough strength and composure to move, sliding carefully out of Sirius' body and rolling off to the side of the bed.

Sirius heaved himself to one side, watching as Remus lay with an arm up over his eyes, panting and boneless. Was he allowed to crawl over and touch him? Did Remus like to cuddle after sex, or did he simply consider this a one off and wanted Sirius out now that his needs were sated? Sirius had no idea what to do.

After a minute of Remus not saying a word or moving a muscle, Sirius' nerves got the better of him. With the last of his strength he pushed himself off the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. There he sat on the edge of the tub still trying to wrap his head around what had happened. His thoughts were a mess. While he'd finally got exactly what he'd wanted for four long years, it wasn't enough. He couldn't leave these games with this hollow victory. And he needed to get out now before Remus gave him a placating "This was nice," or a mollifying "We should do this again sometime."

"Sirius?" Remus said through the door. "You've been in there for five minutes. If you don't answer I'm going to have to…"

"Yeah, hold on," Sirius said, taking a moment to pull on his soaked pants before opening the door.

"Oh," Remus said when he opened it, "You're dressed."

Sirius nodded as he pulled down his shirt. "Yeah, figured I should get out of your hair."

"Why?" Remus said bluntly after a pause.

"Because," Sirius took a breath to organize his thoughts, "Because I thought I wanted this but now I don't."

"So...you regret sleeping with me?" Remus asked in complete confusion.

"No, I mean. It's just... this is it, isn't it? And I thought I was alright with that. Just a one off, shouldn't mean anything right?"

"Sirius," Remus said shaking his head. Grabbing Sirius by the hand, he pulled the taller man to sit on the bed beside him. "Sirius, I don't do one night stands. I mean I have, but I don't anymore. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Sirius thought he did but he wanted to hear more. "But, you're you. You can have anyone."

Remus chuckled through the logic. "And you're you. Never thought your ego was this fragile Black."

Sirius shook his head with a frown. "So what? It's not like we even train in the same countries. Would we just see one another every four years? Have our not-one-night-stands?"

"Well," Remus said, clutching his hand, "Maybe I should've told this sooner. My coach is retiring. I've got a new one. In Switzerland."

"Wait, that's where I train!"

"Yes, I know. I can google too," Remus chuckled, running his thumb over the side of Sirius' hand.

Sirius' mind was reeling. Remus would be in Switzerland, with him? And wanted…

Laughing softly, Remus kissed his cheek before leaning over to whisper in Sirius' ear.

"I hope you'll buy me lots of chocolate roses there."


End file.
